


moonlight

by sakura_kiiss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, forgot to add this one wtf, idk if its good though, its p soft ngl, its raining, kinda short soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_kiiss/pseuds/sakura_kiiss
Summary: A cold night and a touch-deprived boyfriend? The best combination I think.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	moonlight

The cold outside air seeped through Doyoung's window. Groggily, he reached for his air conditioner's remote control to turn it off as it was getting _painfully_ cold. He turned around and sat up, calmed at the view of raindrops scattered all over the glass pane of his window.

He turned his lamp on and decided to get himself a glass of water, because he was already up so why bother forcing himself back to sleep, right?

He slowly went outside, careful not to wake Johnny or Taeyong up. He was lucky the youngest was in another dorm or he won't be hearing the end of it if he ever woke him up. And to his surprise, the oldest of the four was still up.

He squinted at the digital clock on their microwave _12:06._

Doyoung hummed in confusion, getting the attention of the older who was rummaging through their mug cabinet.

“Was I too loud?” The older asked as he grabbed the mug he was looking for.

“No,” he replied, also making his way to the cabinet. “It was too cold.”

“Why don't you call Jaehyun then? He's still awake.”

“Why do _you_ know that?” He replied in such an accusatory tone.

The older laughed at his tone. “We were playing Overwatch, obviously. He's alone in his room because Jungwoo wanted to sleep in Taeil hyung and Yuta's room.”

“And I should call him because?”

“Doyoung he's literally your boyfriend.”

Doyoung turned around again to grab a glass and filled it with water. Sipping, he replied, “I already said goodnight, like, 3 hours ago though?”

“So you'd rather sleep _alone_ in the _cold_ and not with your boyfriend who's been _so_ touch deprived?”

Doyoung almost choked on his water. “What do you mean?”

“Yeah when we played a few rounds earlier it felt like he was letting his frustration out through the game, move aside I need coffee, and it was getting so ridiculous as well.”

Doyoung raised an eyebrow at him, mostly in surprise, but also in suspicion.

“He was ranting about how you don't surprise him with hugs anymore, and when you do it's only for acknowledgement that you saw him.”

Doyoung chuckled, “I can't believe I'm dating a child.”

Johnny also giggled in response. “Yeah, we were on FaceTime, it was pretty cute- Why are you looking at me like that he _is_ cute,”

Doyoung still glared at him but let him continue his sentence.

“He was in a hoodie and all and you know how he is with his after-shower skin, and he was complaining about it like a child.”

Doyoung pictured his baby of a boyfriend with pretty pink cheeks. His heart was full.

“Okay, okay, I get it.”

“Call him, okay?”

Doyoung set his glass of water aside and unplugged his phone from its charger. He called his boyfriend the moment he turned it on, and to his _surprise_ , he picked up after one ring.

_“Baby? I thought you were asleep?”_

“It was too cold. I woke up to turn the AC off.”

_“And you're calling me because?”_

Doyoung laughed in response, ready to rat Johnny out. “You're reacting like that but Youngho hyung told me everything.”

He could hear his boyfriend groan on the other line, again, making him laugh.

“I'm sorry, baby,” Doyoung started. “I didn't know you missed me like that.”

_“No it's okay, hyung. I just really miss cuddling you.”_

Doyoung's mind was blowing up with ideas. He smiled to himself once he thought about a _solution_ to both their needs.

“You do know that you can always come here, right?”

He could hear the younger moving and doors closing on the other line.

_“I'm on my way, baby.”_

Doyoung chuckled in response. “Of course you are.”

_“I'm on the elevator.”_

“Okay-”

_“I'm two floors away.”_

“You don't have to update me-”

_“The elevator door's opening.”_

Doyoung ended up in a fit of giggles. “Okay, okay.”

_“I'm pressing the code.”_

“Hurry up, then.”

_“I'm inside and Johnny hyung is making coffee- Hi hyung.”_

Doyoung, still in a fit of giggles, turned around to his door that was slowly opening, only to see his boyfriend with a big smile on his face.

“I'm here.”

Doyoung ended the phone call and made his way to wrap his arms around his _needy_ boyfriend's neck.

“I missed you, hyung,” the younger said, pressing kisses on his forehead.

Doyoung looked up and squinted at him, only making Jaehyun laugh when their eyes met.

“You should've just told me that you did,” he said, pouting.

“I didn't want you to overthink about anything. And besides,” he said, kissing the pout on Doyoung's lips. “It's not a big deal.”

Doyoung hummed in response, burying his head on the younger's shoulder again. They stood like that for a good few minutes. Jaehyun slowly rocked them back-and-forth, and he continued peppering Doyoung's forehead with kisses.

“Let's lay down, okay baby?” The younger whispered, already aware that his boyfriend was about to knock out.

Doyoung hummed in response, breath hitching when Jaehyun carried him towards his bed, only stopping to turn Doyoung lamp off. They both knew how difficult it was to cuddle in a single bed, especially because Doyoung _always_ insisted on not moving his stuffed animals. Carefully, Jaehyun laid him down next to both his beloved stuffed friends.

And like two pieces of a puzzle, they fit next to each other so naturally. Doyoung was in his favorite spot to lay his head on, (Jaehyun's chest) and was already feeling even _more_ contented when his lover finally wrapped his arms around him.

They were always like this when they didn't have the energy to do anything. Doyoung's legs tangled with Jaehyun's, his arms always inside of Jaehyun's hoodie, (he always claimed that his fingers were cold) and Jaehyun, who loved wrapping his arms around the love of his life more than anything.

Jaehyun hummed a tune, one that always put him to sleep. The pitter-patter of raindrops and the absence of his air-conditioner's constant buzzing was making him drift more and more to sleep.

“I love you, baby.”

Doyoung turned slightly to see his boyfriend, the soft moonlight illuminated his face. He smiled at him.

“I love you even more.”

Jaehyun smiled back at him, pecking his lips softly.

Doyoung felt most loved like this. He could recall the first time he was overwhelmed to the point that he cried because of the affection and constant reminders of Jaehyun's first and all his _I love you'_ s. He was thankful.

Jaehyun was still rubbing circles on his back, humming more tunes. He slowly drifted to sleep, and for the first time in a while, he wasn't tense.

Jaehyun noticed that he finally fell asleep. He smiled at himself, thankful to have the _privilege_ to see Kim Doyoung, the most beautiful person he's ever seen, up close and on his chest.

“I love you, hyung.” He whispered a confession one more time, and followed his lover to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this in like an hour so its mostly self-indulgent hehe ne ways its raining where i live and ya know like how my brain always works it went How Do I Make This About Dojae 
> 
> also this isnt beta read so im s o sorry if there are grammatical errors and a few typos : []
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/7scity) (czennies n dojaezens hmu)


End file.
